mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
Minty Fresh Adventure
Minty Fresh Adventure is a platform styled game created by Marcusmaximus. The game is currently available, with the latest release being V1.99. The game has a sequel in Fresh Minty Adventure.__TOC__ Gameplay/Features The main game play of Minty Fresh Adventure is to navigate Colgate from Zecora's house to the Cave of Wisdom to obtain a monster's wisdom tooth. Along the way, there will be several enemies and obstacles that you will have to overcome. The arrow keys are used to move Colgate, the X key is used for attacks and the Z or C keys are for jumping. Introduced in this game is the point system, which accumulates points for defeating an enemy. There is also a multiplier, which multiplies the score for combo attacks, but will end after the combo ends. Colgate also has a basic 3-heart-life system. If she is hit three times she will be knocked out, causing her to respawn from the beginning of the level and your points to be cut in half. Items and achievements gained before being knocked out will still be in your possession. Colgate also has a magic bar, which is used for her magic attack "Toothbrush Boomerang", in which Colgate throws her toothbrush while it is spinning, hitting all enemies it passes, then returns to Colgate, by using the combo -> -> X or <- <- X, and her special attack "Clock-Up", which freezes time, renders Colgate invincible, lets Colgate run faster and jump higher, and greatly increases the damage she does with her toothbrush. This can be activated by holding Z+X or X+C until the magic bar fills up. Both this bar and Colgate's health are replenished by eating apples, which are found on apple trees scattered around the maps. Red apples replenish health, while green apples replenish magic. In stage 2, there is a golden statue of Megan, a human character from G1, that gives Colgate immense power. There are three main stages Colgate has to go through in order to advance in the game: Stage 1 - Everfree Forest The first stage helps show you the basics of the game. It also features Trixie's Shop. Stage 2 - Main Cave This stage is the main part of the game. It is a maze of platforms and enemies, which all eventually lead to the final boss battle. There are several bonus and secrets hidden all around the cave, which can effect how the game ends, depending on how they are found and in what order. At the end of a cave is a long drop descending to the Boss Stage. Once Colgate jumps in, you cannot turn back. Boss Stage In this level Colgate will have to defeat the two main bosses. If she gets knocked out while fighting she will respawn at the start of the battle. Trixie's Shop In the Everfree Forest there is a series of platforms which lead up to Trixie's shop, where Colgate can buy several power-ups to aid her in her quest using points from enemies. Below is a list of each item available so far: Every time Colgate listens to PNN, Trixie will throw one of her desks out of her balloon. The first one lands in the poison joke, working as a handy platform Colgate can use to cross it. The second desk lands in a tree. The records are now available, along with a map, but Colgate can only use one record per game. Poison Joke In certain parts of the game, poison joke will cover the floor, and if Colgate lands in the poison joke at any time, she will transform into a giant toothpaste tube. While in this form, Colgate will lose her brush and magic ability. only allowing her to jump on her opponents, putting her at a disadvantage. However, while in this form, the multiplier will not go down, meaning she can accumulate more points. So far there are only 5 ways to cure the effects of poison joke: #Going to Zecora's house #Buying milk from Trixie #Find Doctor Whooves #Rescue Minty #Reach the boss battle Enemies On your journey you will meet several unique enemies who will try to stop you from reaching your goal. Each enemy can be hit with either the toothbrush or by jumping on top of them, however some enemies can not be killed by jump attacks. Below is a list of each of the common enemies you can encounter in each stage as well as there unique properties: Plot Colgate, who has come to Zecora's house asking for her help, is tired of her cutie mark, which allows her to control time. She wants to change it so that she can achieve her true dream; to be a dentist. Zecora asks what she can do to help and Colgate explains that she wondered if Zecora has a potion that can undo a cutie mark, so that she can replace it with a dentist one. Zecora understands what Colgate wishes and tells her that she does have a potion that can do such a thing, but she will require one ingredient in order to complete the potion. She explains that she needs Colgate to travel deep into the Everfree forest to a cave where a monster dwells. Here, she must get one of the monster's wisdom teeth for the potion. Colgate then arms herself with a giant toothbrush and sets off for the cave. When inside the cave, there is a chance she runs into Derpy Hooves and Doctor Whooves, who seek out Colgate for different reasons; depending on who she see first effects how she interacts with the other. When she talks to the Doctor Whooves, a bit after he leaves, Romana, a pony with a strong resemblance to Colgate, appears. You can also see that Romana wears the attire of the future Twilight in the episode "It's About Time". She can also find Minty, who is trapped, and defeats a mini-boss to rescue her. In saving Minty, it is revealed that she is Colgate's cousin. Eventually, she finds a cave within the cave where she runs into an Ursa Minor. Believing this is the monster Zecora asked her to find, Colgate defeats the beast and fixes his teeth. As she looks at the Ursa Minor's teeth, she realizes that he doesn't have any wisdom teeth. Just when she realizes that Zecora didn't mean the Ursa Minor, the Ursa Major appears, attempting to view the damage Colgate has done to her child. Colgate then prepares to run away, until she ends up in the Ursa Major's mouth. She destroys its wisdom teeth before being swallowed whole, causing the Ursa Major to spit Colgate out. As Colgate recovers from being spit out, she panics as both the Ursa Major and Minor stare at her, until they reveal that they are happy. Unfortunately, she then realizes that she destroyed the main ingredient needed for Zecora's potion. Zecora appears, explaining that she heard both of the creatures howling in pain, and couldn't fix the problem on her own, for she was not skilled enough in dentistry. She decided to send Colgate on the journey to show her that she can be a dentist without needing her cutie mark changed. Colgate adventures off to the North Pole to train under a world-famous dentist. When she comes back to Ponyville, she opens a dental clinic, as Ponyville did not have one. Ending After defeating the final boss, you will receive an ending based on the way you complete the game. Below is a list of all the possible endings, as well as the requirements needed to accomplish them: Whatever ending you get, you will then receive the CMC review of all achievements you have gained in the form of a cutie mark (eg. stopwatch cutie mark for beating the game without using Clock-Up). Below is a list of all the current achievements the player can get: (note "X times" has not yet been determined) Glitches *When Colgate enters the cave, sometimes when she exits back to the Everfree forest, the floor will be missing, not allowing the game to be continued. *There is an owlbear hiding in poison joke in the forest. It sometimes walks through the stump next to the poison joke patch, which is normally an impassable object. *Sometimes when Colgate defeats the mini boss that kidnapped Minty, she can't talk to Minty or escape the dungeon, making the game impossible to continue. Allusions/References *Colgate's Clock-Up ability is taken from the Japanese tokusatsu show, Kamen Rider Kabuto. In the series, it acts as a system that allows the Rider to move at high speeds. **The train in ending #3 is most likely inspired by the Den-Liner from Kamen Rider Den-o, which coincidentally also has a story that revolves around time travel, and according to TVTropes it is one of the(if not the) biggest offender(s) of the "Timey wimey ball" trope. *One of Zecora's rhymes is straight out of the song American Woman by The Guess Who; Colgate points this fact out. *Future Colgate's opening line is straight from The Venture Brothers. *The line Colgate sings when brushing one of the tooth shaped rocks ("My shiny Teeth and Me") is from a song of the same name in The Fairly Odd Parents *The "20% more hilarious" clock-up music is '"Yakety Sax" '(composed by James Q. "Spider" Rich and Homer "Boots" Randolph III and popularized on The Benny Hill Show). Portions and variants of this were used during the chase scenes in The Ticket Master and A Bird in the Hoof. *The owlbear is a classic monster of Dungeons and Dragons. *Trixie's shop is similar to the item shop in Conquest of the Crystal Palace, right down to the news report and her reaction if you buy enough items at once. *The famous dentist at the north pole is a reference to the Christmas special Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer, where Hermey the Elf wants be a dentist instead of one of Santa's elves. Gallery External link(s) *Game Website *Main Game - HTML version *Main Game - SWF version *Ponychan Thread Category:Fan games